Gina Cazador
Gina Cazador is a recurring, prominent character in [[Season 5|'Season 5']].' '''She is first introduced in [[The Light Bulb Scene|''The Light Bulb Scene]]. '' Physical Appearance '''Gina' is a human woman. She has tan skin, medium-length dark brown hair with caramel-colored highlights, and she wears purple lipstick. Gina is likely of Hispanic heritage, due to her appearance and name. When playing Sassy Malone on Philbert, she wears a brown leather jacket, a white tank top, dark blue jeans with a belt that has a police badge clipped to it, and black boots. She also wears a chain necklace. Her everyday attire is a magenta collared button-down shirt, black capri leggings, and sneakers with a black, grey, and white camouflage pattern and white soles. She is often seen with an iPod and earbuds in most of her scenes. In ''The Showstopper'','' after nearly being strangled to death by BoJack, while he was high on opioids; she is left with dark red bruises, around the sides of her neck. In the following episode, [[The Stopped Show|''The Stopped Show]], ''she has makeup applied to her neck to cover them up completely. At this point, most of her hair is now parted over her shoulders. Personality Gina has a laid-back, sarcastic, and slightly cynical persona. She goes along with whatever part she gets, no matter the quality of the show and script, simply because it's her job and it continues to get her work afterward. She also enjoys being alone and is usually seen with her earbuds in. This persona is due in part to her losing faith in her aspirations of making it big in Hollywoo, where she believes the most she'll accomplish is winning an ''Emmy at age sixty for playing Benjamin Bratt's mother. She believes Philbert is her last chance for stardom, being her 28th attempt at it, as every other series she starred in was not successful and lasted only one season. She loves musicals, particularly A Kernel of Truth, despite it not being well received she is obsessed with the soundtrack, as it reminds her of a time when she was less jaded and more optimistic. Her childhood dream was to be a singer on Broadway, but she never tried as, both in terms of her singing and acting, she was reluctant about her talents. It also appears as though she is scared of committed romantic relationships with co-stars, as she tells BoJack during the wrapping up of Philbert they should break up. BoJack, however, convinces her to believe in herself again. Although she fails her audition for having a singing part in an episode o''f Philbert'', Gina decides to continue her relationship with him when he comes to her house and says he wants to (although he was actually just stalling her so that Hollyhock could sneak in and look for more painkillers for him). Philbert then ends up being her big break, getting large amounts of critical praise and attention for her acting. Unfortunately, her fortune is tarnished when BoJack, after developing an opioid addiction following a painful accident, nearly strangles her to death while high on opioids. She forces BoJack to not tell the truth, about what he did before an interview with Biscuits Braxby set up for them to clear things up, because after so many failed attempts she is finally getting recognized for her acting. Otherwise, Philbert and her entire career will forever be tarnished as she'll only be known as the "girl who got choked by BoJack Horseman." In [[Season 6|'Season 6']], following the strangling incident with BoJack, Gina’s whole demeanor has changed drastically. Her director, Justin Kenyon, while discussing her with Kelsey Jannings, describes Gina as being very talented, but difficult, saying that she wasn’t always like that. Gina is also shown to get agitated easily, and she doesn’t like sudden surprises or changes. This is shown when she rants to Justin about the new scenes in her script, or when she left the set all together when her costar slightly changed the choreography during a dance scene. This is a stark contrast to how she was while working on Philbert. She also starts coming off as slightly arrogant, as she reminded people on set, at least twice, that she was number one on the call sheet. Most likely due to her trauma, Gina develops a nervous habit of touching her neck. Background History As a six-year-old little girl, Gina's favorite musical, although it was not well received; was A Kernel of Truth ''on Broadway which her mother took her to see. She had long since given up the dream, believing she's not good enough, but still listens to it to remind her of a time she was less jaded. Gina became an actress as an adult, and starred on multiple cop/crime-related shows, although she was always the costar—and the shows she was on usually weren't big hits; and she didn't get any attention for it. She played the love interest to Philbert, and his fellow officer Sassy Malone, in the series ''Philbert in Season 5. She also becomes a temporary love interest for BoJack, mirroring their on-screen relationship. Gina makes a reappearance in Season 6, following the strangling incident with BoJack, Gina's demeanor has changed drastically. Her director, Justin Kenyon, while discussing her with Kelsey Jannings describes Gina as being very talented, but difficult, saying that she wasn’t always like that. Gina is shown to get agitated easily, and she doesn’t like sudden surprises or changes. This is shown when she rants to Justin about the new scenes in her script, or when she left the set all together when her costar slightly changed the choreography during a dance scene. This is a stark contrast to how she was while working on Philbert. She also starts coming off as slightly arrogant, as she reminded people on set, at least twice, that she was number one on the call sheet. Most likely due to her trauma, Gina develops a nervous habit of touching her neck, as though someone is going to strangle her. Season 5 Gina is BoJack's co-star, who plays his fellow officer and love interest Sassy Malone in Philbert. She has spent her younger years without getting a starring role and believes Philbert ''to be her last chance at stardom since she's now thirty-nine. ''Philbert is said to be her twenty-eighth attempt at a series and the first to make it past one season. After their first day on set, BoJack and Gina sleep together. He asks her if she has any misgivings about the show and characters. Gina says that she gets hired because she does her job right, though she doesn't particularly love her character, which only makes a lot of deadpan snarky comments. She does a lot of nude scenes and "likes cold rooms and hates bras” for fan service. "It feels gratuitous and male-gazey, but it pays her mortgage." BoJack offers her to stay and hang out, but Gina leaves because she enjoys being alone. The next day, BoJack goes to talk to Flip about the script—he has some concerns about the writing and his character. Flip assures him it's all necessary and gets the idea from BoJack to cut the stripper scene and to only draw Gina naked, as it'll be more motivated by character. BoJack tried to protest the scene to Flip, saying if he's trying to get back at him for criticizing the script he shouldn't also punish Gina in the process. Flip tells BoJack that wasn't his intention, he just wants to make a great show, and he's the only one with a problem. Gina even denies having a problem with the scene. However, while they argue Flip comes up with the idea to have BoJack star in his own nude scene, where he gets on a stool and does a full body rotation while screwing in a light bulb. Flip says that he'll go back to how things were before if BoJack admits that he's only giving suggestions to hear himself talk. BoJack doesn't say anything, so Flip tells him that they'll shoot the scene tomorrow. In ''Planned Obsolescence'', BoJack is at Elefante with Gina. Pickles the waitress arrives, and Gina excuses herself to the bathroom. Pickles meets up with her in there and talks about how they're both dating celebrities. Gina tells Pickles she should have zero expectations when dating a celebrity. BoJack tries talking to Gina at the snack table, but she has earbuds in her ears. He pulls one out and learns that she's listening to a corny musical's soundtrack (which is literally about corn), and he teases her about it. BoJack continues to make fun of Gina. Gina tells BoJack about how when she was six her mother took her to see a bad Broadway show, but she loved it and always dreamed of performing on Broadway, but she assumed she wasn't good enough, although she still listens to the musical to remind her of a time when she felt good. BoJack apologizes but turns his apology into teasing. Gina storms off angry. BoJack apologizes for real to Gina. Gina accepts, just as long as he didn't tell anyone else. BoJack says that he told Princess Carolyn and that she can sing in the nightclub scene. Gina asks why he'd do that. BoJack tells her that it's her dream and that if she doesn't try now she'll always wonder what if. Gina agrees to do it. She hugs and kisses him before she goes to get ready. She doesn't do well in the audition and feeling discouraged deletes the soundtrack to her favorite musical from her iPod, crying as she does so. She goes to BoJack's, where he tries to apologize, but she stops him, saying that he was right—if she hadn't sung she would've wondered "what if." Gina goes to bed, leaving BoJack to think about everything. In ''INT. SUB'', as part of Dr. Indira changing the characters' identities for her story, Gina becomes "Gino," and she has short hair and a mustache. She and BoJack have nothing to do on set. Gina suggests they have sex, but BoJack declines because he'll just think about his dead mom the entire time. She offers to get him pie and he accepts. After Diane begins to write for the show, Gina's character becomes more rounded and better written in general, along with the rest of the show. In ''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'', she is gone for most of the episode to find a costume at Rite-Aid for BoJack's annual Halloween party. By the time she gets back while wearing a very elaborate witch's costume made of random objects, the party is already over. Annoyed, she says she's going to bed. In ''Ancient History'', filming of Season One of Philbert has wrapped. Gina tells BoJack she doesn't want to continue their relationship of sleeping together. Later, BoJack and Hollyhock go to her house while she is away to see if BoJack left any of his painkillers there, as Hollyhock accidentally flushed the ones he had down the sink. However, as Hollyhock goes to sneak in, Gina arrives home and catches BoJack. As he distracts her from seeing Hollyhock, BoJack says he wants to talk about their relationship, and lies and agrees with her that he wants to get back together. As BoJack tries to take off and as Hollyhock finds pills in Gina's house, Gina admits she has had a lot of on-set flings on all the shows she has filmed, and no guy has ever wanted to continue their relationship after filming was done. She always internalized she didn't deserve it, but now she feels like she does. BoJack quickly agrees as he races off and promises he'll call her. BoJack talks to himself about how and when he'll call Gina, but he assures that things will work out, they'll be happy, and he won't hurt her in a way that’ll affect her for the rest of her life. In ''Head in the Clouds'', BoJack—now with a sling on his arm due to deliberately crashing his car to get more painkillers—and Gina are getting ready for the Philbert premiere party. BoJack swallows a couple of painkillers. Gina shows concern for this, but BoJack claims he needs them because the reviews are out. Gina reads them and they are all surprisingly positive, especially the ones about her performance. BoJack then gives Gina a pair of earrings as a gift, as he begrudgingly admits he appreciated her visiting him in the hospital every day and he likes her. On the car ride to the premier, Gina asks BoJack if they're going to be together as a couple at the premiere, but BoJack says the world isn't ready for them yet. BoJack and Gina are on the red carpet, getting pictures taken by the press. They ask for pictures of just BoJack, which Gina is OK with, but BoJack tells them that they'll want pictures of her after they see her performance. BoJack is sitting with Gina, who says they may get picked up for a second season due to all the positive press when Gina gets pulled for an interview. Gina is being interviewed, when BoJack—who just had a huge argument with Diane about his past shitty behavior and actions—after popping more pills and taking off his sling, makes his way through the crowd and passionately kisses her in front of all the cameras, as the imagery around him becomes disoriented with fireworks and the balloon of him floating away. In ''The Showstopper'', BoJack and Gina are driving through Los Angeles. BoJack (as a voice over) says it's been two months since Philbert came out, and it's a huge hit. He explains it's good for him but even better for Gina, who is getting a lot of positive press and attention. Gina tells BoJack she can't believe this is the first show that's actually made her a star. BoJack continues to narrate that he's really happy for Gina, but he feels like something isn't right, as he is seen popping a few painkillers, showing his addiction has done anything but wane, and he very briefly flashes to the empty Philbert set before returning to his car. ]] Throughout the episode, BoJack's painkiller addiction becomes so bad he constantly swallows up bottles worth of doses at once, he keeps hidden stashes of them around his house, and he begins to have trouble distinguishing the current reality from his show ''Philbert. ]] He becomes paranoid about the show secretly being written about him, especially he gets a note saying "''You Did A Bad Thing And I'm Going To Tell," ''forgetting this was actually a promo flyer for ''Philbert based on a scene he was too high to remember being shot. He tries to get to the bottom of it, fearing it’ll ruin the show for Gina. He begins to believe the show was created to reveal his secrets. At one point, he has a hallucination dream that involves Gina performing a song and dance number while wearing a tuxedo jacket, fedora, stockings, and heels, called ''Don't Stop Dancing 'Til The Curtains Fall'', taking BoJack through his past bad deeds, including the settings from his life, which are all set pieces, and telling him his grief and demons will consume him, as the song suggests. ]]In the grand finale, she dances on top of a glowing sign of his name while Popsicle stick dancers dance around it. The BoJack balloon that was let loose at the ''Philbert premier then deflates and hits BoJack, waking him up from his dream. The next day, Gina confronts BoJack over his stashes of pills, questioning how many he takes a day. She takes the pills and he tries to chase her down for them, and shows her the note he got saying "You Did A Bad Thing And I'm Going To Tell." She tells him that was from a scene in the show and was being used for promotion, and he probably didn’t remember because he has been high on pills the whole time. She angrily tells BoJack he’s a mess and it’s going to ruin her show. This sets BoJack off, as he sarcastically apologizes for his debilitating drug problem ruining "her show." He demands she give him his pills back. Throughout this argument, the scenes are juxtaposed with scenes from Philbert, with Sassy confronting Philbert about killing everyone who knew his secret. Philbert slaps Sassy and begins to strangle her. However, BoJack continues to violently strangle Gina even after Flip yells cut. He almost kills her but Mr. Peanutbutter intervenes and he and a few crew members pull BoJack off of her. Gina, whose eyes are bloodshot and has dark red bruises around her neck, says "What the '''fuck' is wrong with you?"'' In ''The Stopped Show'', Princess Carolyn sets up a staged interview with Biscuits Braxby so that BoJack and Gina can assure that they were just acting and so the show won't get canceled, as many crew members filmed what happened and there's chance footage got out to the public. BoJack, who was so high on pills that he didn't remember anything that happened, also finds out what he did to Gina after he watches the video. However, Gina, who has makeup to cover her bruises, angrily tells BoJack to not take responsibility for strangling her—he assaulted her, and if there was any justice he'd be in jail, but her career is finally taking off, and she doesn't want to be known as "the girl that got strangled by BoJack Horseman." She wants to be known for her talent and doesn’t want him to define her. She says she’ll be amicable to him on set, but other than that she doesn’t want anything to do with him. The two do the interview together with Biscuits Braxby where they claim they were simply acting, and pretend to still be dating. Afterward, she storms off. Philbert ends up getting canceled due to WhatTimeisRightNow.Com shrinking down to their original business model because of allegations against Henry Fondle. Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He’s Away'', it is shown that after Philbert was canceled Gina started working on a new film with a director, Justin. While in her trailer, an upset Gina rants about the new pages in her script. She goes on to say that the content isn’t the problem, but she had spent time rehearsing what she was initially given, and that’s time she won’t get back. She then starts talking about people knocking on her trailer door and letting themselves in, saying that she doesn’t it like when people do that. Gina then questions why Justin is throwing new things at her. Justin quickly explains that the insurance company wants to cut the car chase scene, so the producers decided to add a hand-to-hand combat scene instead. Gina gets nervous about doing the stunt, and Justin explains to her that the combat scene spends more time on her face, saying that he wants to give Gina her close up. Gina asks Justin if there is choreography, and when will she learn the stunt. Justin tells her, that April will be on set, to make sure that Gina understands the stunt. Gina asks if it’s going to be safe, Justin reassures her they’re taking every precaution, and they won’t shoot the scene until Gina is a hundred percent comfortable. Gina thanks him, and tells Justin that she didn’t mean to “''bite his head off,” but she just doesn’t like being surprised. When Justin asks Gina if there was something going on, that he should know about, Gina denies it saying that she’s fine. Gina says that she’s actually being “''really cool," saying that she’s not a monster because she doesn’t like surprises. She states she is number one on the call sheet, and she deserves respect. She continues to say that she has worked on projects, where the number one on the call sheet was an actual crazy person, and she believes she’s acting really cool in comparison. Justin reassures Gina that she’s being “''so cool''” and he leaves her trailer. Once he leaves, he lets out an exasperated sigh, and an annoyed Gina tells him to at least get out of earshot before he sighs. .]] Later that same day while filming a dance scene with her co-star, everything is going well, until her co-star dips her. She panics and screams, startling her costar causing him to drop her, and she hits her head on the floor. Gina gets upset, saying she didn’t know her costar was going to dip her, as that is not what they rehearsed. When Justin tries to tell Gina to calm down, she says all she wants is a safe work environment. When Gina’s costar asks her “''What the '''fuck' is wrong with you?" Gina then decides to go home. She ignores Justin’s pleas for her to stay, as he explains to her that they are already behind schedule, and she simply tells him that it’s not her problem as she walks off. Relationships * [[BoJack Horseman|''BoJack Horseman]] (dated/co-star) Episode Appearances Season 5 *''The Light Bulb Scene'' * ''Planned Obsolescence'' * INT. SUB '' * [[Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos|''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos]] * ''Ancient History'' * ''Head in the Clouds'' * ''The Showstopper'' * ''The Stopped Show'' Season 6 * ''A Quick One, While He's Away'' Trivia * Her surname translates into Hunter. * Gina's voice actress Stephanie Beatriz also played a cop, Rosa Diaz, in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. **Incidentally, Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz's voice actor, Andre Braugher, also played Captain Raymond Holt in the aforementioned series. **There is also a character named Gina in the aforementioned show. *Gina is the fifth character to use the word "'''fuck," after BoJack nearly strangles her to death while high on opioids. **The first was Herb Kazzaz in '''Season 1, the second was''' Charlotte Carson in '''Season 2, the third was Todd Chavez and Diane Nguyen in Season 3, and the fourth was BoJack (stating he wanted to say it towards Beatrice) in Season 4. The sixth was Gina's Co-star towards Gina in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]' '(This is the first time the rule is not used in regards towards a relationship BoJack has permanently ruined.) **The writers have a rule, which is that this word can be used only once per season and only when a character's relationship with BoJack is permanently ruined. ***Out of the five ruined relationships, only the one between Todd and BoJack appears to have a chance of improving, as BoJack is among the first few people to whom Todd willingly discloses his asexuality. *** That rule was almost broken is when Diane shouts "motherfucker" after being told that she's pregnant, in the very first second of Brrap Brrap Pew Pew ''which immediately picked up at the last second of Love And/Or Marriage (where she is heard uttering "''mother-" before it cuts to the end credits of the episode) *In the episode Ancient History, it is revealed that Gina attends a book club with a friend called Nicole, whom she finds dumb for not even reading the long Italian books she always picks. They end up rescheduling the book clubs to Thursdays only to confuse Nicole. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Celebrities Category:Recurring characters Category:Alive Category:Minor characters Category:Actors